


i hate it

by GarbageCanDoIt



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Jealous Shuhua, YA GONG CHANYOUNG, miyeon being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageCanDoIt/pseuds/GarbageCanDoIt
Summary: It was January 19 and Shuhua was annoyed and tired. But here she was in Minnie's studio doing a VLIVE with the girl who was probably the source of her annoyance...or maybe something else.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	i hate it

Shuhua grumbles internally, she shouldn't have agreed to do a stupid VLIVE with Miyeon. She was tired, grumpy and most of all, she was annoyed. Everything annoyed her. The sound of footsteps around the corner, the book on the shelf that wasn't aligned properly, even the light shining in the room bothered her. Yuqi and Soojin had asked her what the problem was but even the Taiwanese couldn't explain what was irritating her so much. Or maybe she did know. After all, it was January 19, a day she was dreading.  
  
All in all, Shuhua just wasn't having a good time. Alas, here she was, inside Minnie's studio, sitting on the brand new grey couch bought by Yuqi for ruining the old one with her chocolate stain. She should have just gone home with Soojin but how could she say 'no' to her secret favourite person in the world, especially when the latter was asking so sweetly and looking at her like she was the only one who mattered in the world.  
  
The youngest crossed her arms, trying to warm herself up as she looked at Miyeon who was beside her chatting animatedly to the camera. Shuhua tried to suppress a tiny smile, she always thought that Miyeon was absolutely adorable when she did VLIVEs. She'd never admit it out loud that she secretly watches Miyeon's VLIVEs whenever she was able to. This way, she would be able to estimate when Miyeon would come back to the dorms, especially when the older girl was always doing VLIVEs late in the night.  
  
"Sleep at 4am if you're youthful." Shuhua rolls her eyes internally at that quote said by Miyeon. Doesn't she know that it was dangerous to be out late at night? Especially for a pretty girl like her who attracted everyone like moths to a bright light. _I hate 'everyone'._  
  
But anyway, back to the topic, Shuhua was annoyed and tired. Hence, she was gonna lie down and let Miyeon do her thing. She said she would do the VLIVE with her but that didn't mean that Shuhua had to talk. As bratty as that was, Shuhua does whatever she wants.  
  
A soft hand reaches out, touching her cheek softly. "Are you tired?". Shuhua nods. "Go to sleep then. I'll wake you up." the older girl speaks, brown eyes gazing deeply into her own. A short nap would be good. The Taiwanese shuts her eyes, trying to rest.  
  
"Neverver, Shuhua is sleepy today so it'll be just you and I." Miyeon says to the camera. "Shuhua looks grumpy? Really? She's just tired. Don't worry Neverland, I'll take care of her. She's my Shuhua after all." the older girl grins, flashing a peace sign.  
  
The Taiwanese feels her heart swell but she remains unmoving. It was much easier to pretend she that she isn't bothered by Miyeon's sweetness when she was playing dead.  
  
"Ah yes, Replay came out today." Shuhua peeks at Miyeon with one eye.  
  
_Ugh, Replay...right._  
  
"I know some Neverver may feel their heart ache but this is all just acting alright?" Miyeon pouts, placing her hands in front of her face like a kitten begging for a treat. Shuhua almost melted right there and then, but fuck, was she annoyed just hearing the word "Replay".  
  
"Please watch it well okay? Anyway," Miyeon turns towards Shuhua and the younger immediately snapped her eyes shut, pretending to sleep again. "Shuhua is really tired. I'm gonna end the VLIVE now so I can bring her back. I'll see you again soon. Bye bye!" With that, the main vocalist turned off the VLIVE and placed the phone on the table.  
  
Shuhua feels the touch of Miyeon's cold hand, gently pushing away the stray strands of hair from her face. Humming a tune softly, Miyeon lightly caresses the youngest's face, almost like she was handling a million dollar artwork in a museum. So careful and tender. Shuhua almost shivers. Despite being somewhat mean and always pushing the older girl away, Miyeon was still adoring her and treating her so good. Too good. Miyeon was an angel sent from above.  
  
Maybe it was because it was an annoying day. Or maybe because Shuhua couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't contain her built up emotions a second longer.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Shuhua had her hand wrapped around Miyeon's wrist, effectively stopping the older girl's movements. Shocked, the main vocalist just stared at Shuhua. Miyeon's face slowly turning into a shade of pink, thinking that she had been caught red-handed being a creep. Like sparkly Edward watching Bella sleep.  
  
Shuhua glares at Miyeon, "I hate it."  
  
"Wha-? Oh my god, did I wake you? I-I'm sorry. I didn-" Miyeon fumbles with her words nervously, looking at anything except for the girl in front of her.  
  
The younger girl cuts her off. "I hate it," she repeats as she sat up, her eyes boring into the older girl's.  
  
_My life is over, Shuhua hates me. Miyeon laments dramatically in her head._  
  
Suddenly, Miyeon felt gravity pulling her down, a pair of hands on her shoulder pressing her firmly against the grey couch. "Today's a really bad day for me. Do you know why?" Shuhua said darkly, hovering above the older girl.  
  
Miyeon could feel her face heating up at their compromising position. She'd imagine a scene like this before in her dreams but she wasn't sure what to reply right now, so she shakes her head and squeaks out a soft "no".  
  
"I saw your drama today. Cuts that fans uploaded on Twitter." Shuhua breathes out heavily. "I don't like it."  
  
Miyeon grimaces, "Was my acting that bad?"  
  
"No...no. It was great, unnie." Shuhua shakes her head, seemingly disappointed. "That's why I'm annoyed."  
  
Now that was confusing. Just what the hell was Shuhua getting at?  
  
"I hate it when that...that bastard looks at you all so in love. It's gross."  
  
Miyeon raises an eyebrow, trying to process the information.  
  
"I hate it when...oh, this scene looks familiar." Shuhua leans in, her face barely centimeters away from Miyeon's. "I hate it when his face was so close to yours," a warm finger traces Miyeon's jaw and Shuhua continues, "just like this."  
  
The younger girl pulls back and Miyeon felt disappointment rise in her chest.  
  
"Most of all, I fucking hated it when...when his lips touched this." the younger traces her thumb across Miyeon's bottom lip and Miyeon almost stops breathing but she decided that it was time for her to say something before the younger explodes.  
  
"It's just acting. I don't even like him anyway. Besides, I like-"  
  
Abort. Hit the brakes. She wasn't supposed to say anything.  
  
_Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit._  
  
"You like?" Shuhua tilts her head to the side with an annoying smirk that Miyeon wishes to slap away (or kiss away).  
  
The older girl grumbles under her breath, knowing that Shuhua wouldn't let her go until she answered.  
  
"You..." Miyeon mumbles quietly as she looks away with a blush, suddenly finding the bookshelf to be the most interesting thing to ever exist.  
  
A hand cups her face tenderly, turning her head to face the younger hovering above her. Time seemed to stop the moment their eyes locked. Shuhua had a grin plastered onto her face, a 180 degree contrast to her grumpy mood previously.  
  
"I'm jealous y'know? Because I like you too." Shuhua confesses. Miyeon's eyes widened in shock. She was sure that Shuhua had a crush on Soojin, not her. Was this real? Whatever it was, her heart was soaring.  
  
"These," Shuhua leans in, running her thumb across Miyeon's lips. The latter felt her breath hitch.  
  
"Mine."  
  
She feels it before she sees it. Soft lips pressed against her own and Miyeon's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. She kissed back, the years of adoration she had for the younger girl poured into the kiss. It was surreal, Miyeon didn't think that a kiss could ever feel so good, feel so right. She could feel the outline of a smile pressed against her lips and the kiss ended with a playful nip on her bottom lip from the younger girl.  
  
Shuhua pulls back and Miyeon almost whines at the lost of contact.  
  
"There! I've erased his lips so now I'll be the last person to kiss you." Shuhua says proudly with a tilt of her head.  
  
"And I will always be." the younger girl continues as she lightly pecks the older girl on the lips again, eliciting a soft giggle from the girl laying under her.  
  
"Because you're mine."  
  
Miyeon's blush deepened and she was sure that her ears were as red as a freakin' Kit Kat bar.  
  
"And no stupid Gong Chanyoung can get in my way." Shuhua growls, glaring at nothing in particular, still lightly cussing at the man under her breath.  
  
The main vocalist nearly squeals at the adorable display in front of her. Well, as adorable as a foul-mouthed baby wolf could be.  
  
_My cute little wolf._  
  
Shuhua was snapped out of her mental cursing session when she felt Miyeon pull herself up by tugging on her collar. Now, they were both sitting up, face to face. The older girl pulls on Shuhua's collar lightly, bringing the girl closer.  
  
"Don't be silly. You don't have to worry because it was always you. Only you."  
  
As if to reassure the younger girl, Miyeon presses herself into the warmth that is Yeh Shuhua. Reversing their previous position by pushing the younger girl into the couch and revelling in the comfort of her soft lips. Shuhua's hand reaches out, positioning itself on the back of Miyeon's neck, trying to pull the older girl as close as possible. Their lips dancing in a rhythm that was only natural to them.  
  
Miyeon pulls away, both of them taking the time to catch their breaths as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes. Miyeon's favourite part of Shuhua was the younger's eyes. "You know, when I look into your eyes, it makes me feel like I've bloomed into a beautiful flower." Miyeon says.  
  
This time, the younger girl was the one who blushes deeply, "Did becoming an actress turn you into a cheesy poet?" she pokes the older girl's cheeks lightly.  
  
"You've always been a beautiful flower." the younger says smoothly, smiling charmingly.  
  
Miyeon feels a tingle rising within her, was this what the saying of "butterflies in your stomach" meant? She always thought it was nonsensical.  
  
The older girl melts into Shuhua's embrace, snuggling her tightly as the younger girl wraps her arms around her toned waist.  
  
Shuhua places several soft kisses on the main vocalist's neck and says "I'll still kill him if I ever see him."  
  
Laughing, Miyeon runs her fingers through Shuhua's hair, "Do whatever you want, my fierce baby wolf," she teases as she scratched the younger's scalp tentatively. Shuhua fakes a growl in response, and Miyeon bursts into laughter. Shuhua likes it when Miyeon laughs. Sounding so pretty, just for her.  
  
"Unnie,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you so bad."  
  
Miyeon pecks her forehead, "I love you too. Always had."  
  
Then, Miyeon recalls, "Also, during THAT scene, I pushed him away and called him a pervert! Maybe I shoulda done that to you too."  
  
"Ugh unnie, you just had to ruin this cute loving moment didn't you?" Shuhua groans. "And that doesn't matter, his gross lips touched you anyway. And I hate it." crossing her arms, Shuhua furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"So come here and kiss me again to make me forget it." Shuhua puckers her lip cutely.  
  
The older girl smiles and leans in, "As you wish, Princess."

\---------

and there we go! sorry gong chanyoung but not sorry. HAHAHAHA anw, if you are unsure of what THAT scene was, just go look at the teaser of miyeon's drama - Replay. IT MADE ME GO >:o but i'm so proud of miyeonie at the same time aaaaaa.

anw, this was the mishu jealousy oneshot i mentioned. i really hope you enjoyed it and if you did, let me know! or you don't have to HAHAH. please take care of yourselves. i need to stop procrastinating on school by writing fics but omg i just wanna avoid all responsibilities, ya feel me? but yes i gotta get back to school stuff forreals. /cries/ alright byebye!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
